I Love You Till The Day I Die
by foreverklainelover
Summary: this is a squeal to I Will Always Be There. Kurt and Blaine tell glee club about their engagement, will they find a wending date or will they have something else in mind... klaine
1. I Think We Should Tell Them

**I love you till the day I die**

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: so this is a squeal to I Will Always Be There. It is written like they are on Facebook each chapter will have a name like this one is: I Think We Should Tell Them. Just so everybody knows that the chapters won't be called chap in this story. Any way I hope you like it.**

**Kurt Hummel: **just got back from the most wonderful trip in the world, thanks to the best boyfriend in the world **Blaine Anderson.**

**(Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel liked this)**

**Mercedes Jones:** Okay Kurt what about this trip was so wonderful and why is Blaine the best boyfriend in the world? I NEED DETAILS BOY LIKE NOW SPILL.

**(Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and 11 others liked this)**

**Kurt Hummel: **okay I will spill some things but some things I will have to ask Blaine if I can tell okay.

**Mercedes Jones: **okay just spill the stuff you want to spill, spill okay.

**Kurt Hummel: **okay well as you all know me and Blaine went on a trip. Well he took me to his parents beach house witch was beautiful. To top the beautiful beach house and beach his parents weren't there either witch made it ten times more wonderful. Blaine should I tell them the rest of it I don't know if I should without your permission because well you know why: P

**(Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang and 16 others liked this)**

**Blaine Anderson:** Baby I think we should tell them.

**Kurt Hummel changed his name from Kurt Hummel to Kurt Hummel – Anderson**

**Blaine Anderson changed his name from Blaine Anderson to Blaine Hummel –Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson changed his relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'engaged'**

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson changed his relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'engaged' **


	2. What When Did This Happen And How?

**I Love You Till The Day I Die**

**Chapter 2: What When Did This Happen And How?**

**Mercedes Jones:** White Boy you better tell me when this happened and how because and why I was not the first to know.

**(Wes Long, David Johnson and 12 others liked this)**

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson:** okay it happened over the weekend at Blaine's parent's beach house on the beach. Blaine took me there after we went to the mall with Finn and Rachel. Blaine blind folded my eyes so I could not see and he drove us there then when we got there we had a picnic on the beach. We cuddle for a good what 2 hours and then when the sun started to set he got up and got the box out of his shoe and turned to me got down on one knee and purposed to me . He said this and I quote ' Kurt sine the day I saw you on though stairs at Dalton trying to spy on the Warbles' he smiled at that memory ' I knew that I liked you as a friend well that turned into me liking more than a friends and that turned me loving you more than the whole world' then he took my hands and continued talking ' the first time I kissed you in the common room I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… Kurt will you Mary me.' do you want to know more on the weekend or no?

**(18 people liked this)  
**

**Mercedes Jones: **WOW Blaine I cried while reading that I mean just WOW … Kurt I would love to hear more I just have a feeling that it will be inappropriate for Facebook so tell me during Glee tomorrow okay and Sam I want to get Married

**(18 people liked this)**

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson: **hey what can I say I love Kurt more than ever and what I said is true. but Kurt I when you tell them about our weekend you might want to leave some things out okay baby?

**(Kurt Hummel liked this)**

**Sam Evens:** so happy for you Kurt but thanks now my girlfriend wants to get married.

**(17 people liked this)**

**Kurt Hummel- Anderson: **Sorry Sam and Mercedes okay and Blainey bear trust me I was going to leave out some parts.

**(18 people liked this)**

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson: **Really Kurt Blainey bear on Facebook… I am so getting you back.

**(18 people liked this)**

**Dave Karofsky: **Kurt I am really happy for you and Blaine and I am glad that we are friends I am also glad that you said I should switch schools because of what happened at my new one that I was at you remember me trying to commit suicide and ending up in the hospital because now I have a wonderful Boyfriend whom witch I love.

**(19 people liked this)**

**Kurt Hummel- Anderson:** thanks Dave, and WOW I am so happy for you I am glad that you found that one person for you.

**(19 people liked this)**

**Azimio: **Wow Dave I can call you a homo now that is great.

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson: **Dave don't listen to him don't let one of your old friends make your life a living hell because he does not expect you for being you. You got the Dave because right now you are happy and that all that matters okay.

**(19 people liked this)**

**Dave Karofsky: **Thanks Kurt for that even though my boyfriend is sitting right next me I still think that helped a lot.

**(19 people liked this)**

* * *

**Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smyth are now in a relationship **

**Sebastian Smyth is now friends with 18 others.**

**Sebastian Smyth: **Kurt and Blaine okay A. Blaine I am sorry for the eye B. I am so happy for you two boys.

**Kurt Hummel- Anderson: **okay listen here I am only friends with you on here is to make sure you don't hurt Dave and so you don't try to pull anything on mine and Blaine relationship you got that.

**Sebastian Smyth: **I got it and Kurt I am to happy with Dave speaking of I got to go have a date.


	3. I Think I Got The Date

**I Love You Till The Day I Die**

**I Think I Got The Date**

**A/N: Okay so now that I put Karofsky, Azimio and Sebastian I have been having hard time writing so I am sorry If it gets hard to follow.**

* * *

**Wes Long: **Okay Kurt and Blaine I know the Perfect date that you guys could have the wedding you guys want to hear it I think you two will like it.

**Blaine Hummel- Anderson: **umm Wes should I be worried.

**(Kurt Hummel –Anderson liked this)**

**Kurt Hummel - Anderson:** I am with Blainey boo I am too sure If I want you picking out a wedding date for our wedding.

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson: **Kurt really yesterday and now today I thought that we agreed to leave the pet name off Facebook… I got called Blainey bear by Rachel yesterday and Kurt u and me are not going to do anything this weekend… even though I am free and I know you are free and my house Is going to be empty AGAIN… how do you like that Kurty boo.

**Noah Puckerman: **dam Blaine you are cock blocking Kurt right after you to got engaged.

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson: **Fine Blaine no more pet names on Facebook I promise that I will only use honey, cutie pie , and sweetie okay. Any way Wes the date that you think is going to be so perfect for our wedding.

**(Blaine Hummel – Anderson liked this)**

**Wes Long: **March 15th the day you two got together.

**(Kurt Hummel – Anderson and Blaine Hummel – Anderson liked this)**

**Rachel Berry: **what are we talking about?

**Wes Long:** wedding days for Klaine. I mention the day they got together and the both liked the idea.

**Rachel Berry: **omg I love idea

**Will Schuster: **I hate to say this twice but Kurt and Blaine are you really sure that you guys want to get Married?

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson: **Mr. Schuster I am 100 % sure I want this I love Kurt more than this world.

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson: **Mr. Schuster I am with Blaine

**Will Schuster:** okay whatever you say.


	4. It is Getting Closer Till We Go

**I Love You Till The Day I Die**

**It is Getting Closer Till We Go**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **the New Dictions we need ideas for National that are in Chicago, Illinois this year not so happy I wanted to go to New York again but I think if I went early you would have to pull me on the plain. That said there is another reason why I am sad that we are not going to New York for National Kurt would know why wouldn't you Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson: **yes Rachel I do no and yes I would have wanted to re break in the Gershwin Theater with you are you kidding Rachel I would do that any day I had so much fun on that stage singing For Good.

**(Rachel Berry Liked this)**

**Mercedes Jones:** I loved National in New York it was so much fun, Kurt you and Rachel snuck in the Gershwin Theater when we were in New York.

**(Kurt Hummel – Anderson and Rachel Berry Liked this)**

**Santana Lopez: **well you two are lucky that we talked Quinn out of telling Mr. Schuester that you two were sneaking off every other minute. And when I say we I mean Britney talked her out of telling Mr. Schuester.

**Rachel Berry: ** wait Quinn I was going to tell Mr. Schuester I feel really loved Quinn.

**Quinn Ferbray: **we weren't as good as friends last year when we were at National then we are this year plus I was mad the Finn Dumped me for you.

**Finn Hudson: **I still had feelings for Rachel and I still do have feelings for her.

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson: **I am so glad to see everybody is leaving including my fiancé how apparently can't wait until he leaves Lima

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson: **okay Blaine we been through this you're not losing me I am not going to let it happen and I also can't go to New York with ring on and cheat on you because I love you way too much to lose you 3

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson: **aww okay you are right I just started a fight over something we have discuses a lot and plus I trust you.

**(Kurt Hummel – Anderson)**

**Will Schuester: **wait Rachel and Kurt you guys broke in the Gershwin Theater and sang For Good on a Broadway stage.

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Schuester.

**(Rachel Berry Liked This)**

**Mike Chang: **Whoa okay I am at Finn House with Finn, Puck , Sam and Artie and I asked Finn were the chips were and he said try Kurt's room because they are watching movies and they most likely have them well I walked up stairs and go to his room and when I walk in I find Kurt and Blaine making out and it just image I don't think I can get out of mind and Rachel you said something about Nationals and songs I have one and I know this is coming out of a guy and you can call me gay all you want but Tina makes me listen to it all the time any way Skyscraper is one and Call Me Maybe is another one.

**(16 people Liked This)**

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson: **okay Mike I pretty sure my door was shut so we didn't have to listen to the loudness of you guys and if it was shout the same rule applies to you with Finn it is called knocking I think it was invented a long time ago and I think it still applies with you guys. You guys don't get special treatment because you don't know how to knock. And Mike I am deeply sorry for whatever you saw.

**(Blaine Hummel – Anderson Liked this)**

**Santana Lopez: **wanky

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson: **NO Santana NO It is getting closer till we leave and I want to spend as much time with Blaine before I go to New York and if that include watching a movie that we end up making out during then who cares okay and Santana we would not do anything with everybody in the house so you know.


	5. You Don't Have To If You Don't Want To

**I Love You Till The Day I Die**

**You Don't Have To If You Don't Want To**

* * *

**Burt Hummel:** I just came home to find Kurt staring at Blaine like there was something was wrong I let it go I just thought I had something to do with New York and stuff like that but so I let it go only to find out by Kurt when he left that his parents don't like the idea of him being gay and all and when they look at the Blaine's credit card bill and saw the ring that he bought for Kurt and how much it was they hurt him. And I do not mean by calling him names I mean like hitting him and leaving busies on his body.

**William Schuester:** OMG IS HE OKAY IS KURT OKAY IF THOSE TWO BOYS NEED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM GLEE I UNDERSTAND COMPLTY.

**Rachel Berry:** WHOA OKAY HOW BAD IS IT , IS HE OKAY , IS HE IN THE HOSPITAIL.

**Kurt Hummel - Anderson:** okay I have I few things to say A) dad thanks for putting that on Facebook I now know I can't tell you anything without you going and telling the world B) Mr. Schuester I may just take you up on that offer we both just need a break from school and the mess that we got are self into with this engagement C) Blaine is not in the Hospital he is acutely laying right next to in my bed sleeping (which he needs a lot of right now) D) Dad I am mad at you but I think I want Blaine to live with us in our house the rest of this year and next year until he graduates and comes to New York with me. I mean you saw what they did to him god only knows what will happen next year when I am gone and I don't want to get a call one day saying he is dead so dad I am asking you him he can live with us If you say yes I will talk with Blaine about if you say no then we can forget this talk ever happened okay?

**Burt Hummel:** he can live us I want him to be safe

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** thanks dad and I know no funny business

**Santana Lopez:** wanky …. Kurt I am sorry about Blaine

**Brittney s price:** Santana why are you on Facebook you are supposed to be giving me sweet lady kiss.

**Artie Abrams:** Britt I don't think the whole world wants to know about you and Santana sweet lady kiss.

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson:** glad to see if everybody is wondering if I am okay and Kurt I would love to move into your house with you and your family I kind of already live here so what the hell

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** Blaine really I mean WOW you don't have to if you don't want to.

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson:** YES I love you Kurt and you are right it is for my safety


	6. The Day Is Set

**I Love You Till The Day I Die**

**The Day Is Set**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson: **Blaine, Blaine, Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbblaine, Blaine, my very sweet fiancé !

**Blaine Hummel –Anderson:** that is me…. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel- Anderson:** Blaine that Is not nice… any way I have a perfect wedding day I came up with it while at teen sheets

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson:** I am sorry baby please don't be mad at me okay… and fire away baby

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** it is okay… and are you ready for this November 8

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson:** I love it Kurt baby I love it but where are we going to go that will do a same sex marriage for are wedding baby I mean I don't think Ohio will do it I think only 6 state will

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** New York does same sex marriage… but when that came to mind I thought of California I mean I wedding on the beach I can just picture it can't you baby?

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson:** I would love a wedding on the beach in California it could be a mud pit I wouldn't care as long you are at the there with me I don't care baby I love you so much…okay maybe not a mud pit and I do care but I just meant that I just want you there with me

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** I love you to baby. So the beach it is baby?

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson:** the beach it is. On November 8?

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** On November 8

**(Blaine Hummel- Anderson liked this)**

**Burt Hummel:** may I ask why November 8 is so important.

**Kurt Hummel – Anderson:** DAD! Yes if you must know it is when Blaine and I lost are virginity to each other ( and Rachel lost hers to Finn, Finn take as this payback for not singing that balled with the first year of Glee)

**(Blaine Hummel- Anderson and Rachel Berry liked this)**

**Burt Hummel:** oh well I did NOT need to know that but okay I am on bored and Finn were you safe?

**Finn Hudson:** YES WHY DOES EVERY BODY THINK NOT SAFE WHEN I HAVE SEX IT IS PUCK THAT U HAVE TO IF HE WAS SAFE HE NOCKED QUINN UP NOT ME

**Quinn Fabray:** yes Finn he did but you sang to my parents about the baby being yours so in fairness I think we should ask you.

**Puck:** Dude I get asked if I was safe all the time so you know.

**Kurt Hummel –Anderson:** Okay the day is set for my wedding, now will you stop blowing up my notification, that being said Blaine my laptop is being dumb come up and fix it for me?

**Blaine Hummel – Anderson:** be there in a second baby

**Santana Lopez:** WANKY


End file.
